


Where To Go From Here

by Sweetgirly_xx



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetgirly_xx/pseuds/Sweetgirly_xx
Summary: Aurora Brown was content. She wasn't particularly outgoing or adventurous but she loved her life. Her family and friends were the light of her world and she was all too conscious with how blessed she was. Aurora had one major problem; she didn't know how to live freely. Eager to expose their daughter to a new life before university, Aurora's parents sent their daughter to spend summer with her extended family in Outer Banks; North Carolina. John B is about to show Aurora how much of a rollercoaster life can be.A/N This is not posed as an AU. It follows the events of Outer Banks, two years later, when everyone is now 18. The events of outer banks occurred exactly like the TV show. The aftermath will be explained throughout the story.I honestly don't know if anyone will ever read this haha but I thought it was fun. Thank you! Mel xx
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), John B/ Reader, Pope/ Original Female Character (Outer Banks)
Kudos: 19





	1. Journey

Chapter 1: Journey

"Welcome to Outer banks, North Carolina. Local time is 10:03 and the weather is currently 74 degrees. Whether you're returning home or visiting, we hope you enjoy your stay."

Home. The word echoed in my ears. I shrugged off my cardigan and peered out the plane window. The heat was rising from the tarmac and obscured my view of the landscape. It had been years since I had visited my extended family in North Carolina and I was not that excited to be back. My parents had moved to Brisbane, Australia after growing up in the outer banks because they knew that the lives of the pogues and kooks in their insulated community was not the life they wanted for my sister and I. 

And that's why I'm here. The life my parents envisioned for me was turned out a little unexpected than they thought. Since I grew up in a household with both parents as doctors and had a tame childhood, I had become a bit withdrawn from life. "Lacked the sense of adventure" as my Dad might say. Yes I had heard the stories of my Mum, the Kook and my Dad, the Pogue and their escapades that had started when they were 16. So what if I'm happy to be single and chill with my friends. My extroverted family just doesn't get it. 

As the plane started to disembark, my palms became clammy. I mean rightfully so since I was going into the Lion's Den of unhappy pogues. My uncle, Ward Cameron, was put in jail a few years ago for theft and obstruction of justice, and my cousin, Rafe was jailed for murdering a police officer. Ward's wife, Rose was jailed for obstruction of justice and my cousin, Sarah almost died at sea with her ex boyfriend a few years ago. So you can see my hesitation. My grandparents moved in with Sarah and Wheezie until Sarah finished high school which was a couple weeks ago. My parents, in conjunction with the concern for my boringness, sent me over for my six week mid-year break for the first year of uni because of their current living situation and to see my grandparents after 10 years. 

"Auroraaaaa!" I heard shouts from across the airport. I saw a flash of blonde hair before I was bowled over onto the ground. Sarah threw her arms around me.

"Oh god! It's so good to see you after all this time."

I laughed and gave her a massive bear hug,

"It's been like 6 months Sarah! But yeah, I've missed you too girl!"

Sarah hummed and replied,

"Well now you're in my territory, ya kangaroo."

Sarah and her friend, Kie had come on a summer vacation to Australia last year and we had heaps of fun. Sarah picked up my suitcase, grabbed my arm and practically skipped out of the terminal. I gave Wheezie a hug and we both sprinted after Sarah. Nana and Grandpa waved from inside the minivan and got out to give me a hug. 

"My gosh, your hair is long! You're such a gorgeous young lady!" The barrage of niceties from my grandparents released a 10 year ache in my chest and I began to sob. 

Sarah began to hysterically laugh because she always gives me shit for being overly sensitive. I let out a strangled bark type laughter too and my Nana started to cry. It's the circus with my family. 

I began to field a few questions from my grandpa after I stopped crying. No, I don't have a boyfriend. Yes, I'm studying law and psychology. No, I don't do drugs. Yes, I have blond highlights. No, I'm not going to fall in love with a pogue, starting a forbidden romance like my parents. Okay yeah, oddly specific questions I know you're thinking. Even though I love my grandpa, he's a little psycho. Sarah drew my attention to various things in the town as we began to drive; Kie's family's restaurant, JJ's boat hire business, and Pope's Dad's shop. Little fragments of memory returned to me; running through the long grass next to the park which left me with grass seeds in my hair for weeks, making mud pies near the docks and story-time with Big John at John B's house. 

John B. Sarah's ex. He was really cute for a 8 year-old in my memory but girl code stipulates that I can't go there. I mean, not that I ever would being Ms. Moral Conscience. I've seen a few pictures of him here and there when he dated Sarah, but since they decided to only become friends, the pictures became sparse. He was one of the only pogues I had ever interacted with, besides my Dad and his family. Not that my Dad counts anymore. Big John used to work for Ward so he was considered 'acceptable' to interact with. God, I'm glad my parents left to Australia. This hierarchical system is pretty archaic to me.

Grandpa pulled up to the front of the mansion and I gaped. It had slipped my mind how ostentatious Ward had been. I gave my grandparents a hug goodbye just before Sarah yanked my arm out of its socket as she dragged me to the top floor of the mansion into the master bedroom. A large queen bed, covered in a soft white quilt was in the centre of the room, with accompanying white drapes. The walls were painted a shade of delicate pink and a white patterned mural adorned the feature wall. I peered into the bathroom where a white claw bathtub and marble shower lay waiting. 

"Holy shit! Sarah what?!" I stuttered mindlessly.

"Thank you so much! But you didn't have to!" 

Sarah laughed and responded, "It's fine, renovating gave me good study breaks. Someone had to fix this room since my parents lived here. Nana and Grandpa refused to live in either Rafe or my parent's rooms."

Classic superstitious Nana. 'Bad juju surrounds immoral people'.

Sarah hugged me super tight and told me to shower and rest up before a party tonight. For fuck's sake, I knew that my parents had told Sarah about my 'aversion to spontaneity' as my Dad would also say. 

I jumped in the shower and lathered myself in body wash before putting on my fluffy robe and passing out on the top of the comforter. 


	2. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far :) I just wanted to ask whether my current style of writing is working? Idk, I just wanted to sound authentically teenager'y as possible as I'm similar age as Aurora and this is how my friends and I speak. Our fav boy will make his first appearance this chapter :)
> 
> Lots of love always, Mel xx

Chapter 2: We Meet Again

"Aurora!" Sarah's voice boomed from a lower level of the house as she thundered up the stairs. I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head. Sarah burst into my room, "Party time bitch! Get a move on! Topper's here to hang out while we get ready and he'll take us." 

Topper was Sarah's boyfriend of a year and a half. After she and John B broke up after three months into their relationship, Sarah lived a bit of a hoe life as you do. Then she got back together with Topper who had had a personality upgrade and was now a really respectful and kind guy. I had never met him in person but I had talked to him over facetime with Sarah. 

Sarah went over to my closet and began to pull out some options. She settled between a pair of denim shorts and a cropped silk buttoned tank, and a short white dress with a tie around the waist. 

"Ok Rora, you have to choose between these options only ok? Bring your makeup down to my room and I can curl your hair." I chucked as Sarah dashed out of my room and down the stairs. I grabbed the dress as I settled on a more fancy option. I gotta make a good impression. Fuck I'm nervous. Not like the fate of my six-week stay was resting on this or anything. I spritzed on some rose and vanilla perfume, put on the dress with a lacy bralette and my white sneakers and grabbed my makeup bag before I made my way downstairs. 

"Hi Aurora! So nice to meet you in person," Topper greeted me as I stepped into Sarah's room.

"No time, Topper!" Sarah exclaimed pushing me into her desk chair. I smiled at him from under Sarah's arm and made a goofy face. Sarah had already finished her whole look; a stripped dress with a halter neck and straightened hair. Topper had co-ordinated with her, wearing a striped tee. Sarah began to curl my hair as I started on my makeup; natural with a bit of a soft glam eye. 

Thanks to my thick hair and the sheer amount of time it takes to do anything to it, we were in Topper's car on the way to the Boneyard an hour later. 

"Sarah, who's watching Wheezie?" I asked and Sarah turned around from the front seat. 

"Um, well maybe I sorta shipped her out with our Grandparents for your entire trip cause I just wanted us adults in the house." She mumbled as I hit her.

"See, that's why I didn't tell you!" Sarah giggled. I feel so bad, I inadvertently kicked my cousin out of her home and now I'm probably not going to see Wheezie for this whole trip.

We arrived at the boneyard at that moment, so I yelled a quick thanks at Topper and ran out of the car. That'll teach Sarah, I laughed to myself. And because I'm stupid, I realised a minute later when I was far into the crowd that I knew almost no one at this party. Well, I know Kie and I guess I knew Pope and JJ from facetime too. 

I tried looking through the crowd, but it was summer break in the US and a lot of people here were probably tourists. Shit. I sat down on a log waiting; someone I recognised was bound to come this way. Who was I kidding. Out of the 300 people here, I know five. Deciding it was pointless to wait, I got up. And felt a massive yank on the back of my dress. My feet swept out from underneath me and I landed sideways on the sand with the side of my face on the ground. A pair of white, beat-up converse attached to two muscly, tanned legs ran towards me and their warm arms slid around my waist propping me up on the log. 

"Oh shit, are you okay?" A husky male voice asked gently. I turned around to see who pulled me to the ground and it was only a branch. I re-faced the man. One of the things I said earlier was wrong. I know six people at this party. How could I forget someone as devastatingly handsome as John B?


	3. Girl Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you're having a good day reader :) I'm writing this in quarantine so it feels super weird writing stuff about mass gatherings and the lack of hand santiser haha. Mel xx

Devastatingly handsome?! Aurora what the fuck. That's your cousin's ex man. Girl code, don't go there. He's ugly. He's ugly. He's ugly. Okay, that didn't work. And now I'm staring at him like a crackhead.

"Are you alright?" John B asks again. I nod weakly and tell him who I am. His eyes widen in realisation. "Aurora! I didn't even recognise you. How have you been?" I groan, "I mean besides the fact that I may be concussed, I'm fabulous." 

He lets out a deep throaty laugh and I wince. "Sorry, that was a little insensitive. I had just forgotten how funny your accent was." John B pouted and grabbed a girl walking past, telling her to get me some ice for my head. He plopped down onto the sand next to me.

"Okay Aurora, I'm gonna distract you while we wait for that ice." I nod at him and press my hand to my forehead. He googled something on his phone and declared we were doing the accent challenge. I had seen a lot of youtube videos on the accent challenge; I love languages. 

"Alright. I've seen heaps of these so I can start us off. You say shopping cart and I say trolley." I tease. John B's eyes twinkle and he grins, "I also forgot how much you love languages and learning stuff." I retort, " You can't surprise me John B. That's why I used to get on so well with Big John." 

John B looked up at me, "You remember my Dad?" He softly smiled and started to pick at the grass in the sand. I grabbed his hand, "Of course I do, he was a legend. I'm really sorry what happened. He'd be super proud of you." His hand fit in mine like a glove and his calloused fingers pressed my hands lightly as if to say thank you. We were interrupted by someone hollering at me.

"Rora, what the fuck did you do?" I looked up into Sarah's amused face. John B released my hand and shuffled away. "You know me Sarah," I started, " Nature hates me; the tree attacked me." John B laughed as Sarah handed me ice. "Hey John B," she mused while giving him a hug, "nice job getting Sophia to always do your dirty work." Sarah filled me in, Pope's girlfriend from the University of Chapel Hill was the one who got me ice. Pope, the genius, graduated as a junior in high school so he had just finished first year of college at UCH. Sarah, Kie, and John B were going there in the fall while JJ worked for a boating business. 

"John B, I didn't think you wanted to go to college?" I turned to him. He had told me ten years ago that he didn't want to be a 'nerd' and he was gonna be working for the rest of his life in a trade. I mean obviously a lot changes in ten years but he had just seemed so headstrong and adamant back then. He replied, "Yeah, I want to be an investigative historian like my Dad." I looked at him with his brown surfer locks, his tanned skin and freckles across his nose. It seemed hard to picture him sitting at a desk working on historical documents but I could definitely picture him adventuring around countries looking for artifacts. He's going to be a gorgeous historian. Aurora, what the fuck. Keep telling yourself he's ugly and mean.

Sarah reached out to me to give me a hand up which pulled me out of my reverie. Crap, she definitely noticed me making googly eyes at him. I reached up, grabbed her hand and started to sit up. Oop, I'm going down. I started to fall but John B caught my waist, his warm hands settled on my hips. 

"Woahhh," John B murmered, "Easy Aurora." I slowly stood up and leaned on Sarah, distancing myself from John B and his intoxicating scent of the ocean and sandalwood. 

"Thank you. I definitely need a beer now." I chuckled. 

"Did someone say beer?" Someone spoke from the crowd. And it was JJ of course, followed by Kie, Pope and Sophia. 

"Aurora!" Kie ran to give me a hug but Sarah stopped her, "Be careful Kie, she might be concussed." And then John B explained what happened while my face went a bright shade of pink. The gang all gave me a soft hug and I introduced myself to Sophia. She was gorgeous, her long red hair was in braids and her pale skin shined under the moonlight distinguishing her from the rest of the pogues. I'm so glad Pope was happy in a relationship; it had been hard for him to watch Kie and JJ get together after he and Kie didn't work out. Out of all the pogues, him and I were the most similar so we've always clicked; smart, anxious and kind. I hate that one of my defining characteristics is being anxious but it's true. 

JJ handed me a beer and I quickly chugged it. Sarah laughed and poked my rib, "What happened to the girl who was afraid of alcohol?" Yeah, I was that kid who was scared to underage drink but I could legally drink in Australia so I had grown to enjoy how alcohol takes the edge off. 

"Oi bugger off!" I giggled. 

A few hours and several beers later, I was dancing with a random guy called Seth. He kept trying to kiss me; I wasn't into it but I was vibing too much to stop dancing. Kie and JJ interrupted my dancing to invite me back to John B's house to wind down after the party. I grabbed Seth's hand and we walked behind the big group back to John B's house. 

It was exactly like I remembered, wooden furnishing with a view of the water and a retro kind of feel. I told Seth how I used to come here to listen to Big John's stories and Seth says he wishes he was there. While everyone else stayed in the house, I took Seth outside and we sat down in the hammock to watch the stars. I remember drunkenly sitting there, finally feeling that I was getting the romantic life I always wanted. 

Seth and I chatted for a while about all kinds of things and offered me some of his flask. I took a small sip and he kissed me. That's all I remember before I blacked out. 


	4. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey again :) I updated the last chapter to make it a bit longer - so if you haven't read that part about going back to John B's house, this next bit won't make sense. Lots of love, Mel x

Chapter 4: Safe

I struggled to open my eyes, my eyelids felt really heavy. I began to cry and hyperventilate because all I could remember last was that I was talking to Seth outside John B's house. 

"Aurora, I've got you," a deep voice replied, "You're okay. It's John B. You're in my bed and you're safe." He began to rub circles on my palms and I started to breathe easier. 

"What happened?" I moaned trying again to open my eyes. John B helped me sit up, helped me drink water and take some aspirin as he began to explain,

"So 'Seth' is not who he told you. His name is Sam and he's a Kook. He put something in his flask to drug you and tried to take advantage of you."

I whimpered and John B embraced me, pulling me into his chest. My tears began to soak his shirt as I wept and John B began stroking my hair and whispering that it was okay.

"So," John B continued, "He tried to do the same thing to a few tourons around here and almost drugged Sophia a while back. We all didn't recognise him at first because he dyed his hair. I punched him before he could touch you when I realised and Sarah is out there ripping into him."

I cracked my eyes open and smiled at John B, "Thank you, I don't know what I would do if you hadn't gone out there." There was a knock at the door and Sarah popped in. I slowly lifted my arms and Sarah gave me a massive hug.

"Tonight just ain't your night huh?" She smiled sadly. "Thank you Sarah, I'm sorry," I sniffled. 

"Don't be sorry Aurora," John B replied. 

"Exactly," chimed in Sarah, "Okay, I called the police and I'm going to the station with the others to give a statement. He's gotten away this shit too many times." 

I nodded as Sarah continued, "John B, give Aurora a change of clothes so she can have a shower. They're gonna want to talk to you too but I'll tell them to hold off tonight" She rubbed my head and said she loves me and will be back soon. 

John B grabbed a few things out of his cupboard and lead me down the hall to the bathroom. He sheepishly handed me boxer shorts, and some shorts and a fluffy towel. I gave him a hug to convey my thanks and he soothingly rubbed my back. "I'll be in my room so yell if you need me." he said over his shoulder, making his way back down the hallway. I sat on the shower floor and cried for a while, then I washed every inch of my body to get rid of the feeling of Sam's hands. 

I dried myself off and put on the clean clothes. Putting some toothpaste on my finger, I quickly cleaned my teeth and padded back to John B's room. He was sitting on his bed on his phone and looked up when I came back in.

"What time is it?" I asked. John B replied, "It's quarter past five am, so I was thinking I could open the window and we could watch the sunrise while I brushed your hair for you?"

I laughed at him and teased, "Brush my hair?" He let out a deep laugh, "Sarah always used to tell me that women love people brushing their hair so I thought it might help?" 

I cooed and smiled. He got up and stretched to pull up the blinds, his back muscles prominent through his shirt. I admired the view before reminding myself to chill out. John B sat back down on the bed and pat the place in front of him. He began to comb through my wet hair, telling me stories of the adventures he had with the pogues. The sun began to rise, creating ribbons of orange and pink across the sky as I leaned into his touch. I began to yawn after a while and felt very drowsy so I lay down next to John B and dozed off.


	5. Lazy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Hope you have a good day xx

Chapter 5: Lazy Days

Sarah came back into the room and woke me up to take me home. John B got my clothes out of the dryer because he had washed them for me and added his number to my phone so I could tell him how I was going. 

Topper was waiting out the front in the car and apologised to me for the whole ordeal, and re-assured me that the outer banks was not usually like this. I nodded at him but didn't really feel like speaking. I was still wearing John B's clothes so I had an excuse to see him again to give them back. Sarah must have seen how we were cuddling when she woke me up. I made a mental note to myself to talk to her later.

A few days passed and it took a little while to get over the effects of being drugged and my slight concussion. Although I had only consumed a little bit of the drug, it must've been very potent. John B had called me every night to check in but gave me some space. Kie came and stayed for a bit so the three of us had a couple self-care days with movies, chocolate, wine and face masks. Sarah invited me to John B's house for a pogue game night with everyone about four days later after the party.

So I got dressed in the other outfit Sarah had suggested for me on the party night, the silk crop and shorts, and we got in Topper's boat and made our way to the cut. John B, Kie, and JJ were all chilling outside while Sophia and Pope were making nachos in the kitchen. I felt bad for John B because Kie and JJ were kissing and he was just sitting there. I hadn't even realised but John B and I were the only single people out of the whole group; gotta love the loner life. Sarah yelled out at them to get a room and John B looked up and replied, "But not my room!" 

John B got up off the ground and came to tie up the boat. Topper jumped out and helped Sarah out, while John B extended his arm to me. As graceful as an elephant, I grabbed his hand and still fell over trying to get out. John B caught my arm and steadied me.

"Dude, that's like the fifth time John B has had to rescue you," Sarah looked over and giggled, "get your life together."

I blushed and looked down while John B laughed along. I waved at Sophia and Pope through the window and gave JJ and Kie hugs. I then went inside to see if I could help Pope and Sofia with the dinner. Fifteen minutes later, everyone was seated on the porch, a bowl of nachos in one hand and a beer in the other.

John B was sitting next to me, analysing my every move. I turn to him, "You right, mate?" He starts to talk "um, well, I uh wanted to see if you were um back to normal again" and scratches his head, "and not - you know, trying to make it seem like everything is good when-" I laughed. "John B, I wouldn't lie to you. I'm good. Thanks for all your help." I notice Sarah watching us inquisitively out of the corner of my eye. Shit, I really have to talk to her and make her see that we're just friends.

We started to play never have I ever. Kinda weird for a game night but that's the way they do it apparently. By the end of the hour, I had only had one beer, John B had 6, Sarah had 5, Topper had 5, Kie had 5, Pope had 4, Sophia had 4 and JJ had a whopping 10 and was drunk off his ass. 

Sarah slurred at me, "By the end of summer, you have to be at more than one beer. I can see why your parents sent you over here." Okay, ouch that stung a lot. But I know she didn't mean like that so I laughed half-heartedly. Sarah whipped out her phone and wrote me a list. I'm sure you can see where this went.

Summer Bucketlist

1\. Lose your virginity (only if you feel comfortable).

2\. Make out with a hot stranger.

3\. Steal something.

4\. Go cliff jumping. 

5\. Throw a party on private property. 

6\. Get revenge on Sam.

7\. Fall in love.

8\. See the prettiest sunset of your life.

"Okay Aurora, number 1 is our secret rule but sex is fun so you should, if you feel ready. " Sarah asked John B for a piece of paper and wrote down the list excluding number one. She told everyone why my parents sent me to outer banks and they all have to help me achieve this list. She then stuck in up on a wall in the house.

I excused myself to the bathroom as I began to feel slightly humiliated. John B stood up, "Let me show you where it is again." I followed him down the hall and pulled me aside, "Are you okay? I could see that you weren't too happy when Sarah said all that stuff."

I nodded and sighed, "It's my own fault I guess."

John B looked deep into my eyes, "Aurora, everyone has a different timeline for their life. So what? You're great the way you are." I smiled at him and he winked back at me. He started to talk again, "so what's number one on the list that Sarah skipped?" I cringed a little internally because there was no way I was saying it to him. Instead I told him, "If you're lucky, I might tell you some day."


End file.
